Lose, choose, find
by Kat4152
Summary: Four is tris' older brother and they both leave to dauntless. It will either be tris/Eric or Tris/Peter. Maybe all three. Wow I can't count. This is probably the worst summary I have ever written and will probably edit it later, so sorry for the summary and READ!


**Disclaimer: Even though I really really wish I owned divergent, I don't. **

**Please review!**

Today I sit here waiting for my turn. Today is the day I get away from my past and start my future. Today most would fear the choice they have to make today, while I have no choice. I have never been able to make a decision. Well without being punished for it if I made one without thinking it through. I just want to be free make my own choices do things how I want to do it. The fact that I get to protect the weak is even better. Today is the day I get to leave Marcus and live in Dauntless.

Dauntless is the only place I can go to be safe. My father has ties in Candor and amity but I never liked it there anyway. Abnegation is out since my fathers here. Then there is erudite that would probably examine all I do and my past. Then there is Dauntless. Dauntless is free. Dauntless are brave. I will be Dauntless if it's the last thing I do.

I decided this after a conversation I had with my brother I had two years ago before he chose. Marcus told me that Tobias died during his initiation soon after he joined. I loved him so much and he was so strong for leaving I new I would have to be even stronger.

One day after walking home from school in the faction less sector I saw an abandoned gym. Later that night when Marcus and his fellow councilmen where passed out from drinking I snuck out of the house. I picked the lock like how Tobias showed me to get out of the closet and started to get in shape. It was easy to hide what was happening because of baggy cloths that abnegations wore. I practiced fighting knife throwing and shooting guns. I have gotten very good over the past two years.

Now all I have to do is wait for my name then I will be free. Marcus calls my name and I walk up take the knife and my blood falls over the coals. I walk over to Dauntless and sit in a empty chair. The abnegation are whispering to each other while the Dauntless are whispering to them selves. Marcus waits at least three minutes before continuing names because of the shock.

After what feels like forever the ceremony is finally over. We take off running till we get to the tracks. I have done this enough times to know how to do it without falling and hurting my self. Once in a Candor girl is about to fall off the train I help her into the train car.

"Thanks I'm Christina!" says apparently Christina.

"Hello! We should probably sit." She shoots me a questioning look when the wind picks up and two other transfers fall almost on top of us. Christina and I look at each other and start to laugh hysterically. I have not laughed for two years and it feels amazing. The rest of the train ride is Christina and I talking with the two guys named Al and Will.

We stop when we see people jumping off the train. Al and Will jump first followed by Christina and I. Christina falls but starts laughing while I landed it but end up laughing with Christina as I pull her up. We make our way over to a guy that is standing on top of a 7 story building. He has piercings all over his face and dark hair slicked back. Most people would be repelled by his deadly stair yet I am pulled to it.

"Hello! I am Eric! I'm one of the leaders and will help look over your initiation! Now you are going to jump off this building and the oh so lucky transfers get to go first!" Eric says.

I have spent years looking into dauntless and know there's a net. Just because there's a net doesn't make it any less terrifying. I know I must do it though. I can't let fear win.

"I'll go." I say, but it doesn't sound like my voice. The voice was strong confident and sure of itself.

"Oh looks like it's the stiff. Who would have guessed? Please, come up and prove that you deserve dauntless. " Eric says in a sarcastic tone.

I walk over to the edge and look down. I think of doing a back flip or something to make Eric look like an idiot. "We don't have all day stiff so if your gunna jump, hurry up. Or else your out."

I turn to look at him. "Are you serious? I'm up here about to jump into a dark hole in the middle of the ground that might be a point to prove the difference between bravery and stupidity and you just expect me to jump like no big deal? Now if you will excuse me I'm needed in dauntless." I do a backflip into the emptiness and land on a net.

About four minutes later there is another scream and Chris hits the net. She gets help from four, some quiet guy, and comes over to me. "I knew the Candor were bad, but what you said got Eric fuming so much I thought he would throw someone over the edge." I have been here for half and hour and the leader already hates me. That must be a new record or something.

Once the last jumper drops into the net Eric comes back down. He and four get into a heated argument. Every so often to glance at me. Then they walk over. Something tells me something bad will happen.


End file.
